Monopoly
Overview Monopoly is a board game that originated in the United States in 1903 as a way to demonstrate that an economy which rewards wealth creation is better than one in which monopolists work under few constraints and to promote the economic theories of Henry George and in particular his ideas about taxation. The current version was first published by Parker Brothers in 1935. Subtitled "The Fast-Dealing Property Trading Game", the game is named after the economic concept of monopoly—the domination of a market by a single entity. It is now produced by the United States game and toy company Hasbro. Players move around the game-board buying or trading properties, developing their properties with houses and hotels, and collecting rent from their opponents, with the goal being to drive them all into bankruptcy leaving one monopolist in control of the entire economy. Since the board game was first commercially sold in the 1930s, it has become a part of popular world culture, having been locally licensed in more than 103 countries and printed in more than thirty-seven languages. Monopoly-board-game nb7lyi.jpg Monopoly-beauty-contest.png Images.jpeg F6736916-d94a-4d1f-b178-57b07eadd472.jpg E4MmK.jpg Article-2596909-6Oa9O12kL-HSK1-906 634x451.jpg 73177511.jpg MonopolyLogoMan.jpg F608d14e5ff6e688c7266d42efeb7084.png History Early history The history of Monopoly can be traced back to 1903, when American anti-monopolist Elizabeth (Lizzie) J. Magie Phillips, created a game through which she hoped to be able to explain the single tax theory of Henry George. It was intended as an educational tool to illustrate the negative aspects of concentrating land in private monopolies. Magie took out a patent in 1904. Her game,The Landlord's Game, was self-published, beginning in 1906.5 A series of variant board games based on her concept was developed from 1906 through the 1930s that involved the buying and selling of land and the development of that land. Cardboard houses were added and rents were increased as they were added. Magie again patented the game in 1923. According to an advertisement placed in The Christian Science Monitor, Charles Todd of Philadelphia recalled the day in 1932 when his childhood friend, Esther Jones, now married to Charles Darrow, came to their house with her husband for dinner. After the meal, the Darrows played The Landlord's Game several times with them, a game that was entirely new to the Darrows, and before he left, Darrow asked for a written set of the rules. After Darrow brought his own Monopoly game out, the Todds never spoke to the Darrows again.7 Origin By 1933, a variation on "The Landlord's Game" called Monopoly was the basis of the board game sold by Parker Brothers, beginning on February 6, 1935 Several people, mostly in the midwestern United States and near the East Coast, contributed to the game's design and evolution, and this is when the game's design took on the 4×10 space-to-a-side layout and familiar cards were produced. The original version of the game in this format was based on streets in Atlantic City, New Jersey. By the 1970s, the false notion that the game had been created solely by Charles Darrow had become popular folklore: it was printed in the game's instructions. 1936–1970 In 1936, Parker Brothers began licensing the game for sale outside the United States. In 1941, the British Secret Intelligence Service had John Waddington Ltd., the licensed manufacturer of the game in the United Kingdom, create a special edition for World War II prisoners of war held by the Nazis. Hidden inside these games were maps, compasses, real money, and other objects useful for escaping. They were distributed to prisoners by British secret service-created fake charity groups. 1970s–80s Economics professor Ralph Anspach published a game Anti-Monopoly in 1973, and was sued for trademark infringement by Parker Brothers in 1974. The case went to trial in 1976. Anspach won on appeals in 1979, as the 9th Circuit Court determined that the trademark Monopoly was generic, and therefore unenforceable. The United States Supreme Court declined to hear the case, allowing the appellate court ruling to stand. This decision was overturned by the passage of Public Law 98-620 in 1984. With that law in place, Parker Brothers and its parent company,Hasbro, continue to hold valid trademarks for the game Monopoly. However, Anti-Monopoly was exempted from the law and Anspach later reached a settlement with Hasbro and markets his game under license from them. The research that Dr. Anspach conducted during the course of the litigation was what helped to bring the game's history before Charles Darrow into the spotlight. 1990s–present A new wave of licensed products began in 1994, when Hasbro granted a license to USAopoly to begin publishing a San Diego Edition of Monopoly, which has since been followed by over 100 more. Other licensees include Winning Moves Games (since 1995) and Winning Solutions, Inc. (since 2000) in the United States. Winning Moves also has offices in the U.K., France, Germany and Australia, and other licensees include AH Media in The Netherlands, and Bestman Games in Nigeria. Board The Monopoly game-board consists of forty spaces containing twenty-eight properties: (twenty-two streets (grouped into eight color groups), four railway stations and two utilities), three Chance spaces, three Community Chest spaces, a Luxury Tax space, an Income Tax space, and the four corner squares: GO, (In) Jail/Just Visiting, Free Parking, and Go to Jail. U.S. versions There have been some changes to the board since the original. Not all of the Chance and Community Chest cards as printed in the 1935 patent were used in editions from 1936/1937 onwards, and graphics with the Mr. Monopoly character (then known as "Rich Uncle Pennybags") were added in that same time-frame. A graphic of a chest containing coins was added to the Community Chest spaces, as were the flat purchase prices of all of the properties. Traditionally, the Community Chest cards were yellow (although they sometimes were printed on blue stock) with no decoration or text on the back, and the Chance cards were orange, likewise with no text or decoration on the back. Hasbro commissioned a major redesign to the U.S. Standard Edition of the game in 2008. Among the changes: the colors of Mediterranean and Baltic Avenues (which changed from purple to brown), the colors of the GO square (which changed from red to black), the adoption of a flat $200 Income Tax (formerly the player's choice of $200 or 10% of their total holdings, which they may not calculate until after making their final decision), and increased $100 Luxury Tax amount (upped from $75). There were also changes to the Chance and Community Chest cards; for example, the "poor tax" and "grand opera opening" cards became "speeding fine" and "it is your birthday", respectively; though their effects remained the same, and the player must pay only $50 instead of $150 for the school tax. In addition, a player now gets $50 instead of $45 for sale of stock, and the Advance to Illinois Avenue card now has the added text regarding a player collecting $200 should they pass Go on the way there. 2014 U.S. Monopoly Box All of the Chance and Community Chest cards received a graphic upgrade in 2008 as part of the graphic refresh of the game. Mr. Monopoly's classic line illustration was also now usually replaced by renderings of a 3D Mr. Monopoly model. The backs of the cards have their respective symbols, with Community Chest cards in blue, and Chance cards in orange. In the U.S. versions shown below, the properties are named after locations in (or near) Atlantic City, New Jersey. Atlantic City's Illinois Avenue was renamed Martin Luther King Jr. Blvd. in the 1980s. St. Charles Place no longer exists, as the now-defunct Showboat Casino Hotel was developed where it once ran. Standard (American Edition) Marvin Gardens, the leading yellow property on the board shown, is a misspelling of the original location name, Marven Gardens. The misspelling was introduced by Charles and Olive Todd, who taught the game to Charles Darrow, and passed on when their homemade Monopoly board was copied by Darrow and thence to Parker Brothers. The Todds also changed the Atlantic City Quakers' Arctic Avenue to Mediterranean, and shortened the Shore Fast Line to the Short Line. It was not until 1995 that Parker Brothers acknowledged the misspelling of Marvin Gardens, formally apologizing to the residents of Marven Gardens. Short Line refers to the Shore Fast Line, a streetcar line that served Atlantic City.26 The B&O Railroad did not serve Atlantic City. A booklet included with the reprinted 1935 edition states that the four railroads that served Atlantic City in the mid-1930s were the Jersey Central, the Seashore Lines, the Reading Railroad, and the Pennsylvania Railroad. The Baltimore & Ohio (now part of CSX) was the parent of the Reading. There is a tunnel in Philadelphia where track to the south was B. & O. and track to the north is Reading. The Central of N.J. did not have track to Atlantic City but was the daughter of the Reading (and granddaughter of the B. & O.) Their track ran from the New York City area to Delaware Bay and some trains ran on the Reading-controlled track to Atlantic City. The actual "Electric Company" and "Water Works" serving the city are respectively Atlantic City Electric Company (a subsidiary of Pepco Holdings) and the Atlantic City Municipal Utilities Authority. U.K. version In the 1930s, John Waddington Ltd. (Waddingtons) was a firm of printers from Leeds that had begun to branch out into packaging and the production ofplaying cards. Waddingtons had sent the card game Lexicon to Parker Brothers hoping to interest them in publishing the game in the United States. In a similar fashion, Parker Brothers sent over a copy of Monopoly to Waddingtons early in 1935 before the game had been put into production in the United States. The managing director of Waddingtons, Victor Watson, gave the game to his son Norman (who was head of the card games division) to test over the weekend. Norman was impressed by the game and persuaded his father to call Parker Brothers on Monday morning – transatlantic calls then being almost unheard of. This call resulted in Waddingtons obtaining a license to produce and market the game outside of the United States. Watson felt that for the game to be a success in the United Kingdom, the American locations would have to be replaced, so Victor and his secretary, Marjory Phillips, went to London to scout out locations. The Angel, Islington is not a street in London but a building (and the name of the road intersection where it is located). It had been a coaching inn that stood on the Great North Road. By the 1930s, the inn had become a J. Lyons and Co. tea room (it is now a Co-operative Bank). Some accounts say that Marjory and Victor met at the Angel to discuss the selection and celebrated the fact by including it on the Monopoly board. In 2003, a plaque commemorating the naming was unveiled at the site by Victor Watson's grandson, who is also named Victor. During World War II, the British Secret Service contacted Waddington (who could also print on silk) to make Monopoly sets that included escape maps, money, a compass and file, all hidden in copies of the game sent by Red Cross packages to prisoners of war.30 The standard British board, produced by Waddingtons, was for many years the version most familiar to people in countries in the Commonwealth (except Canada, where the U.S. edition with Atlantic City-area names was reprinted), although local variants of the board are now also found in several of these countries. In 1998, Winning Moves procured the Monopoly license from Hasbro and created new U.K. city and regional editions with sponsored squares. Winning Moves struggled to raise the sponsorship deals for the game-boards, but did so eventually. A Nottingham Graphic Design agency, TMA, produced the visual design of the Monopoly packaging. Initially, in December 1998, the game was sold in just a few WHSmith stores, but demand was high, with almost fifty thousand games shipped in the four weeks leading to Christmas. Winning Moves still produces new city and regional editions annually. Nottingham based designers Guppi have been responsible for the games' visual design since 2001. The original income tax choice from the 1930s U.S. board is replaced by a flat rate on the U.K. board, and the $75 Luxury Tax space is replaced with the £100 Super Tax space, the same as the current German board. In 2008, the U.S. Edition was changed to match the U.K. and various European editions, including a flat $200 Income Tax value and an increased $100 Luxury Tax amount. The cases wherein the game was produced under license by a national company, the £ (pound) was replaced by a $ (dollar) sign, but the place names were unchanged. Post-2005 variations Starting in the U.K. in 2005, a revised version of the game, titled Monopoly Here and Now, was produced, replacing game scenarios, properties, and tokens with modern equivalents. Similar boards were produced for Germany and France. Variants of these first editions appeared with Visa-branded debit cards taking the place of cash – the later U.S. "Electronic Banking" edition has unbranded debit cards. The success of the first Here and Now editions caused Hasbro U.S. to allow on-line voting for twenty-six landmark properties across the United States to take their places along the game-board. The popularity of this voting, in turn, caused the creation of similar web-sites, and secondary game-boards per popular vote to be created in the U.K., Canada, France, Germany, Australia, New Zealand, Ireland, and other nations. In 2006, Winning Moves Games released the Mega Edition, with a 30% larger game-board and revised game play. Other streets from Atlantic City (eight, one per color group) were included, along with a third "utility", the Gas Company. In addition, $1,000 denomination notes (first seen in Winning Moves' Monopoly: The Card Game) are included. Game play is further changed with bus tickets (allowing non-dice-roll movement along one side of the board), a speed die (itself adopted into variants of the Atlantic City standard edition; see below), skyscrapers (after houses and hotels), and train depots that can be placed on the Railroad spaces. This edition was adapted for the U.K. market in 2007, and is sold by Winning Moves U.K. After the initial U.S. release, critiques of some of the rules caused the company to issue revisions and clarifications on their website. Monopoly Here and Now In September 2006, the U.S. edition of Monopoly Here and Now was released. This edition features top landmarks across the U.S. The properties were decided by votes over the Internet in the spring of 2006. Monetary values are multiplied by 10,000 (e.g., one collects $2,000,000 instead of $200 for passing GO and pays that much for Income Tax (or 10% of their total, as this edition was launched prior to 2008), each player starts with $15,000,000 instead of $1,500, etc.). Also, the Chance and Community Chest cards are updated, the Railroads are replaced by Airports (Chicago O'Hare, Los Angeles International, New York City's JFK, and Atlanta's Hartsfield-Jackson), and the Utilities (Electric Company and Water Works) are replaced by Service Providers (Internet Service Provider and Cell Phone Service Provider). The houses and hotels are blue and silver, not green and red as in most editions of Monopoly. The board uses the traditional U.S. layout; the cheapest properties are purple, not brown, and "Interest on Credit Card Debt" replaces "Luxury Tax". Despite the updated Luxury Tax space, and the Income Tax space no longer using the 10% option, this edition uses paper Monopoly money, and not an electronic banking unit like the Here and Now World Edition. However, a similar edition of Monopoly, the Electronic Banking edition, does feature an electronic banking unit and bank cards, as well as a different set of tokens. Both Here and Now and Electronic Banking feature an updated set of tokens from the Atlantic City edition. It is also notable that three states (California, Florida and Texas) are represented by two cities each (Los Angeles and San Francisco, Miami and Orlando, and Dallas and Houston respectively). No other state is represented by more than one city (not including the airports). One landmark, Texas Stadium, has been demolished and no longer exists. Another landmark, Jacobs Field, still exists, but was renamed Progressive Field in 2008. In 2015, in honor of the game's 80th birthday, Hasbro held an online vote in order to determine which cities would make it into an updated version of the Here and Now edition of the game. Hasbro released a World edition with the top voted cities from all around the world, as well as at least a Here & Now edition with the voted-on U.S. cities. How to Play Monopoly rules can sometimes be the subject of a little bit of debate, because a lot of people play with variant rules, like putting $500 and all taxes in the middle, and then awarding that money to anyone who lands on Free Parking. But that's not part of the official Monopoly rules; that's just a house rule that folks use sometime. And there's nothing wrong with that. But here's the scoop on the official Monopoly game rules. Monopoly Game Rules Between 2 and 8 players can play. Each player begins by selecting a pewter token and receives $1500 in Monopoly money. The cash is distributed in the following manner: * Five of the $1, $5, and $10 bills. * Six $20 bills. * Two of the $50, $100, and $500 bills. The rest of the money, and all of the property, is considered property of the bank. The players determine who goes first by rolling the two dice. High roll gets to go first. Play proceeds clockwise around the table, each person taking a turn. The first action on each person's turn is to roll two dice and move their token a number of spaces equal to what they've rolled. If a player rolls doubles, that player immediately gets a second turn. If a player rolls doubles three times in a row, the token is automatically sent to jail. Depending on where the player lands, he can take specific actions: * If a player lands on a property that isn't owned by another player, that player can buy the property from the bank for the amount listed on the board. * If the player lands on a property that isn't owned by another play, and chooses not to buy it, the other players have the option of buying it via an auction. * If a player lands on a property that is owned by another player, the player who owns the property collects rent. The amount of the rent differs from property to property and is indicated on the title deed for the property. * Chance and Community Chest spaces allow the player to draw a card from one of those corresponding decks. The player then follows the instructions on the card. * Player can also buy houses and hotels to place on properties, which increase the amount of rent another player will owe if they land on a property. * Players can buy, sell, and trade properties between each other too. Play ends when one player has bankrupted all the other players. In the event that a player owes rent to another player and cannot pay, the player is bankrupted and must give all his property to the other player. And there you have it. Those are the official Monopoly rules. Revisions and Expansions * .com Edition * 007 Collector's Edition (James Bond) * 007 50th Anniversary Edition (James Bond) * 1. F.C. Köln Edition * 1,000,000 Edition * 3D New York Edition * 30th Anniversary Edition * 40th Anniversary Edition * 40th Anniversary Deluxe Edition * 50th Anniversary Deluxe Edition * 60th Anniversary Edition * 65th Anniversary 1935-2000 Edition * 70th Anniversary Edition * 90th Winter Olympics Anniversary Edition (2014) * 1935 Commemorative Edition * 1935 Deluxe First Edition * 1936 Deluxe Wood Edition * 1964 Standard Edition (US) * 1965 Deluxe Edition in wooden case * The 50's (opoly) * The 60's (opoly) * The 70's (opoly) * The 80's (opoly) * '84 L.A. Games * 1999 NFL Gridiron Limited Edition * 2006 FIFA World Cup Germany Edition * 200X Future Las Vegas Version * 2010 FIFA World Cup South Africa Edition * 2012 Olympic Games Edition * 2014 FIFA World Cup Brasil Edition A * A Christmas Story Collector’s Edition (Film) * Aachen Edition (German city) * ABBA Edition (musical group) * Aberdeen Edition (UK city) * Abilene-opoly * Abingtonopoly (Abington, Indiana) * AC/DC Collector's Edition * Adelaide Crows Charity Edition * Adelaide Crows 20th Anniversary Edition * Adventure Time Collector's Edition * Affton-opoly * AFL Premier – Carlton Edition * AFL Premier – Collingwood Edition * AFL Premier – Geelong Edition * Aggie-opoly (Texas A&M University) * Aix en Provence Edition (French city) * Al-Dallal (The Broker): The New Kuwaiti Commercial Game * Alabama Edition * Alan Turing Edition * Alaska Edition * Alaska's Iditarod Edition * Alaska-Opoly * Albany-in-a-box * Alberta-opoly * Albuquerque-opoly * Alsace Edition (French region) * Alès Edition (French city) * Alfa-opoly * Algarveopoly * Algonquin Edition (Algonquin, Illinois) * Alice in Wonderland Collector's Edition (Film) * All Blacks Charity Edition (All Blacks New Zealand National Rugby Team) * Allegany Edition * Allstate Main Street Edition * Alpaca-opoly * Alsace Edition * Altman Barbados Edition * Alton Metro Edition * Alton Towers Edition (UK Theme Park & Resort) * Amarillo-opoly * America!-in-a-Box * America Special Edition * American Version Edition * American Chopper Edition * American Express Funds Edition * America-opoly * America's National Parks Edition * Amherstopoly * Ami-opoly * Amiens Edition (French city) * Amsterdam Edition * Angers Edition (French city) * Anti-Monopoly * Antwerp Edition * APBA Boxing * AppLEOpoly (Leo Burnett Company, Inc.) * Arabic Edition * Argentina Edition * Ariel Edition * Arizona Edition * Arkansas Edition * Arlington-opoly * Arlon Edition * Armador Edition * Armenian Edition * Arsenal Edition * Arsenal F.C. Edition * Arsenal - Farewell to Highbury Edition * Artopoly * Aruba Edition * ASML Special Edition * Assassin's Creed Edition * Aston Villa Edition (UK Football Club) * Astronomy Edition * Atlanta Braves Collector's Edition * Atlanta-opoly * Atlantaopoly (Metropoly game) * Atlantisopoly (Atlantis Resort) * Auburnopoly * Auckland Edition * Australian Edition * Australian Football League Edition * Australian Here and Now Edition * Austin-in-a-Box * Austin-opoly * Auvergne Edition (French region) * Avengers Edition (Marvel comics) * Aveyron Edition (French region) * Avignon Edition (French city) B * BBK Worldwide Clinical Research & Development Edition * B.C.opoly (Boston College) * BC Hydro opoly * Back to the Future Trilogy Custom Edition/Back to the Future Trilogy 30th Anniversary Edition * Bacon-opoly * Bamaopoly (University of Alabama) * Baltimore-opoly * Bancopoly (Guatemalan Monopoly) * Barbie Edition * Barbie Junior Edition * Bass Fishing Edition * Bass Fishing Lakes Edition * Basse-Normandie Edition (French region) * Batman Collector's Edition * Batman and Robin Collector's Edition * Bayern Edition * Beagle-opoly * Bean-opoly (coffee) * Beatles Collector's Edition * Beatles Yellow Submarine Edition * Beauvais Edition (French city) * Beaveropoly (Oregon State University) * Belkin Edition * Ben 10 Edition * Ben 10 (Junior) Edition * Berkshire Hathaway Diamond Edition * Besançon Edition (French city) * Bassin d'Arcachon Edition (French region) * Best Buy Corp. Edition * Betty Boop Collector's Edition * Béziers Edition (French city) * BGCA-opoly (Boys and Girls Clubs of America) * Bibleopoly * Bielefeld Edition * Big Bang Theory Edition (TV show) * Bill Gates' World Edition (The Simpsons) (fictional) * Bird-opoly * Birmingham Edition * Birmingham-opoly * Boooo-opoly * Bookopoly * Bookshelf Editions * Bordeaux Edition (French City) * Boston-opoly * Boston Red Sox Edition * Boston Red Sox Collector's Edition * Borinkopoly (Puerto Rico) * Borussia Dortmund Edition * Borussia Dortmund Double-Sieger 2012 Edition * Boston-opoly * Boston Celtics Edition * Bourges Edition (French city) * Bourgogne Edition (French region) * Boutique Edition * Boxer-opoly * Boy Scouts of America Edition * Bradford Edition * Bratz Junior Edition * Brave Collector's Edition * Bremen Edition * Bremerhaven Edition * Brest Edition (French city) * Bretagne Edition (French region) * Brew-opoly * Brighton Edition * Brighton & Hove Edition * Brisbane Broncos NRL WOW Edition * Bristol-opoly * Brooklyn in a Box * BSA 100th Anniversary Edition * Bulldog-opoly * Buckopoly (Ohio State University) * Bug-opoly * Bunnings Warehouse Edition C * Caen Edition (French city) * Calabar Edition (Nigerian city) * California Centers Magazine Collector's Edition * Call of Duty Edition * Camargue Edition (French region) * Cambridge Edition (UK city) * Camo-opoly * Canada-opoly * Canadian Edition (1982 release) * Canadian Edition (1985 release) * Canadian Edition (2000 release) * Canadian Electronic Banking Edition (2010 release) * Canadiens Centennial Edition * Candy-opoly * Caneopoly (University of Miami) * Cannes Edition (French city) * Capitol City Edition (The Simpsons) (fictional) * Cardiff Edition (UK city) * Carlton Football Club Edition * Carolinaopoly (University of North Carolina) * (South) Carolinaopoly (University of South Carolina) * Cars 2 Edition * Casinopoly * Casino Rama Edition * Cat in the Hat-opoly * Cat Lovers Edition * Cat-opoly * Cedar Point-opoly * Celebration-opoly (Celebration, Florida) * Centennial Olympic Games Edition * Century of Flight: Aviation Edition * Cereal Edition (breakfast cereal) * Chamonix Edition (French city) * Championship Edition * Charente Edition (French region) * Charleston-opoly * Cheerleading Edition * Chelmsford Editon (UK City) * Chelsea F.C Edition * Chicago Bears Collector's Edition * Chicago Blackhawks Collector's Edition * Chicago Cubs Edition * Chicago Edition * Chicago in a Box * Chicago-opoly * Chicago White Sox Edition * Chihuahua-opoly * Chile Heads Edition * China Edition * Chocolate Edition * Chocolate-opoly * Christmas-opoly * Chronicles of Narnia Collector's Edition * Cincinnati-opoly * City Edition * City of Commerce 35th Anniversary Edition * City of Lagos Edition * Cityville Monopoly (online video game) * Classic Edition * Classic Volkswagen Collector's Edition * Clemsonopoly (Clemson University) * Clermont-Ferrand Edition (French city) * Cleveland In a Box * Cleveland-opoly * Clintonopoly * Co-Opoly * Coca-Cola Collector's Edition * Coca-Cola 125th Anniversary Collector's Edition * Cocktail-opoly * College-opoly * Colmar Edition (French city) * Compiègne Edition * Coronation Street Edition * Corse Edition (French region) * Corvette Edition * Corvette 50th Anniversary Collector's Edition * Counterfeit Monopoly (unlicensed variants) * Coventry Edition (UK city) * Cowboyopoly (Oklahoma State University) * Crazy Cash * Croatian Edition * Crooks & Castles Collector's Edition * Cycle-opoly * Cyclone-opoly (Iowa State University) D * Dachshund-opoly * Dale Earnhardt Collector's Edition * Dale Earnhardt Legacy Edition * Dallas-opoly * Dawgopoly * Deep Sea Adventure Junior Edition * Deep Sea-opoly * Deka-opoly * Deluxe Edition (German) * Deluxe Edition (U.S.A.) * Deluxe Monopoly * DenvilleOpoly * Desi Edition (India) * Despicable Me Edition * Detroit Edition * Detroit in a Box * Detroit Tigers Collector's Edition * Die Nationalmannschaft Edition * Dino-opoly * Dinosaur Edition * Discoveropoly * Disney Channel Junior Edition * Disney Edition * Disney Pixar Edition * Disney Pixar Cars 2 Edition * Disney Princess Junior Edition * Disney Princesses Edition * Disney Theme Parks Edition * Disney Villains Collector's Edition * Disney's Alice in Wonderland Collector's Edition * DIY-opoly * Doctor Who Edition * Doctor Who 50th Anniversary Collector's Edition * Dog Lover's Edition * Dog-opoly * Doleopoly (Dole Fresh Fruit Company) * Dominicanopoly * Dominick's Collector's Edition (Chicago area grocery store chain) * Duckopoly (University of Oregon) * Ducks-opoly (Ducks Unlimited Organization) * Dukeoploy * Duel Masters Edition * Dunkerque Edition (French city) * Düsseldorf Edition E * Earthopoly * Earthopoly: Team Power Smart Edition * Ecuador Edition * Edición en Español * Edinburgh Edition (UK city) * Edinburghopoly * Edna Krabopoly (The Simpsons) (fictional) * Eindhoven Edition * Electronic Banking Edition * EMS Edition * English Heritage Edition (historic England) * Electronic Banking Edition * Elvis 25th Anniversary Collector's Edition * Elvis Collector's edition * Elvis-opoly * England Football Stars Edition * Episcopoly * Erfurt-Edition * ESPN Ultimate Sports Fan Edition * Essex Edition * Europa Edition * Evansville-Opoly (Evansville, Indiana) * Everton Edition (FC) F * Fairy-Opoly * Fallout Collector's Edition * Family Game Night Championship Edition * Family Guy Collector's Edition * Famu-opoly * Fantastic Four Collector's Edition * Farm-opoly * Farmville Edition * Fazzino New York Edition * F.C. Bayern München Edition * FedEx Edition * FIFA World Cup 2006 Germany Edition * Firefighters Edition * Firefly Edition * Fishin'-opoly * Fishing Edition * Fishing: Prized Catch Edition * Ford 100th Anniversary Edition * Ford Mustang 40th Anniversary Collector's Edition * Ford Mustang Edition * Ford Thunderbird 50th Anniversary Edition * Forest Animal-opoly * Formula 1 Edition * Formula One 2009 Edition * Fortuna Düsseldorf Edition * Fort Worth-opoly * Foxwoods Casino Edition * Frankfurt Edition * France Edition * France Agricole Edition (French region) * French Edition * French Canadian Edition * Frenchie-opoly (French Bulldog) * Fremantle FC Charity Edition * Frozen Junior Edition * F.S.U.opoly * Funopoly (The Simpsons) (fictional) * Futurama Collector's Edition G * G.I. Joe Collector's Edition * Galip-olopoly (The Simpsons) (fictional) * Game of Thrones Collector's Edition * Garden-opoly * Garfield 25th Anniversary Edition * Garfield Edition * Garfieldopoly * Gatoroploy (University of Florida) * Gay Monopoly (adult oriented) * Gayopoly (adult oriented) * Geckopoly (Geico insurance) * Geek-opoly * Genève Edition * Georgia Techopoly (Georgia Institute of Technology) * Germany Edition (In German) * German Edition * German Shepherd-opoly * Ghettopoly * Giant Edition (50% larger than standard editions) * Gironde Edition (French region) * Glasgow Edition * Global Survival * Gold Edition * Golden-opoly (golden retriever dog breed) * Golden Token Bonus Edition * Golf Edition * Golf-opoly * Golf Signature Holes Edition * Gran Banco (Costa Rican Monopoly) * Grand Central Station-opoly * Grand Theft Auto Collector's Edition * Grandopoly (Grand Hotel on Mackinac Island, MI) * Grandopoly II (Grand Hotel on Mackinac Island, MI)(Junior Achievement Company) * Grateful Dead-opoly * Great Canadian Gaming Corporation 30th Anniversary Edition * Greater Miamiopoly (A WorldOpoly Game) * Green Bay Packers Collector's Edition * Grenoble Edition (French city) * Guadeloupe Edition H * Halle Edition * Hamburg Edition * Happy-opoly * Hard Rock Cafe Edition * Harley Davidson Deluxe Edition * Harley Davidson Legendary Bikes Edition * Harley Davidson Live to Ride Edition * Harley Davidson Authorized Edition * Harley Davidson 95th Anniversary Edition * Harrods Edition * Harrods Deluxe Edition * Harrods Wood Edition * Harrow School Edition * Harry Potter Edition (Unlicensed custom work) * Hatzonopoly (AKA Hatz-Opoly) * Haute Normandie Edition (French region) * Haute Savoie Edition (French region) * Havasuopoly (Lake Havasu City, Arizona) * Hawaii-opoly * Health-opoly * Hello Kitty Collector's Edition * Heirloom Edition * Heidelberg Edition * Hérault Edition (French region) * Here & Now Limited Edition * Here & Now: The World Edition * Here & Now Buzzfeed Edition * Hershey Park-opoly * Hershey's Collector's Edition * High School Musical 3 Junior Edition * HMOnopoly * Hog-opoly * Hold 'Em-opoly (poker) * Home Improvement Limited Edition * HomoNoPolis (Dutch)(adult oriented) * Horse Lover's Edition * Horse-opoly * Hospital Game * Housing Bust Edition (editorial cartoon) * Houston-opoly * HP Supply Chain Edition - 2005 * Hungarian Edition * Hunting-opoly * Huskeropoly I * Ice Cream-opoly * Ice Cream Opoly (Junior Version) * I Love Lucy Collector's Edition * I Love Lucy 50th Anniversary Collector's Edition * I Love Lucy "California Here We Come" Collector's Edition * I luv London (London, Ontario) * I.U.opoly (Indiana University) * Illiniopoly (University of Illinois) * Indiana Jones Limited Edition * Indianapolis Colts Superbowl XLI Champions Collector's Edition * Indianapolis Edition * Indianapolis in a Box * Indianapolis-opoly * Inflatable Edition * Iowaopoly (University of Iowa) * Ireland Collector's Edition * Ireland-opoly * Irishopoly (University of Notre Dame) * Isère Edition (French region) * Isle of Man Edition * Isle of Wight Edition * Israeli Edition * Israeli Judaica Edition * Italia Edition * Italian Edition * Italy-opoly J * Jacks-opoly (Jack Russel Terrier) * Jersey-opoly (New Jersey, USA) * Jim Henson's The Muppets Collector's Edition * John Deere Collector's Edition * John Wayne Collector's Edition * Juicy Couture Edition * Junior Edition * Jersey Edition (UK city) * Jura Edition (French region) * Jurassic World Edition * Justice League of America Edition * Justice League of America Alex Ross Custom Set (Unofficial) K * Köln Edition (Cologne) * Kansasopoly (University of Kansas) * Kansas City Edition * Kansas City In-a-Box * Kansas City-Opoly * Kew Edition * KeyW-opoly (Key West, USA) * Kiawahopoly (South Carolina resort) * Kinder Surprise Edition (chocolate company) * Kingdom Hearts Custom Set (custom) * KISS-opoly L * La Rochelle Edition (French city) * Lab-opoly * Lagos Edition (City of Lagos, Nigeria) * Las Vegas Edition * Latvia Edition * Le Havre Edition (French city) * Le Mans Edition (French city) * Leeds Edition (UK City) * Leeds Private Edition (1989 privately published limited edition) * Legend of Zelda Edition * Leipzig Edition * Liberty Mutual Insurance 100th Anniversary Special Edition * Library Edition * Lighthouse-opoly * Lille Edition (French city) * Lilly Pulitzer Edition * Limousin Edition (French region) * Lionel-Postwar Era Collector's Edition * Lionel Trains Collector's Edition * Little Debbie Snackopoly * Little Rock-opoly * Littlest Pet shop Edition * Live Edition * Liverpool: Champions of Europe Edition * Liverpool Edition (UK City) * Liverpool F.C. Edition (Football Club) * London 2012 Olympic Games Edition * Lone Star-opoly * Looney Tunes Collector's Edition * Lorraine Edition (French region) * Los Angeles Dodgers Collector's Edition * Los Angeles Lakers Collector's Edition * Lord of the Rings Trilogy Edition * Lord of the Rings Collector's Edition * Lozère Edition (French region) * LPR Edition * LSU-opoly (Louisiana State University) * Luxury Edition * Lyon Edition (French city) M * M&M's Collector's Edition * M-Stateopoly (Mississippi State University) * Macau Edition * Maine Edition * Major League Baseball Edition * Make Your Own Opoly * Mallorca Edition * Manchester Edition * Manchester United F.C. Edition * Marseille Edition (French city) * Marshfieldopoly * Marvel Comics Collector's Edition * Mary Kay-opoly * Mary Rose Edition * Mass Effect Custom Set * Mayagüez 2010 * Mayberry-opoly (The Andy Griffith Show) * Medical Monopoly * Melbourne Edition * Mein erstes Monopoly * Memphis-opoly * Metallica Collector's Edition * Metz Edition (French city) * Mexico Edition (Spanish Language) * Mexico Tourist Edition * MLB Edition * Miami and the Beaches Edition * Miami Dolphins Collector's Edition * Miami-opoly (Miami University) * Miamiopoly (US city - by WorldOpoly Inc.) * Michael Jackson Edition (Custom) * Michael Jackson Number Ones Junior Edition * Minnesota Vikings Collector's Edition (NFL) * Michael Jackson Monopoly Junior Edition * Michiganopoly (University of Michigan) * Mickey Mouse 75th Anniversary Collector's Edition * Middlesbrough Edition (UK City) * Mississauga on Board * Monaco Edition * Monopoly (“Standard” US version) * Monopoly (UK) ("Standard" British version) * Monopoly Deluxe Edition * Monopoly Empire * Monopoly Junior * Monopoly: The Mega Edition * Monopoly Millionaire * Monopoly Revolution - (aka the 75th Anniversary Edition) * Monaco Edition * Monster-Opoly * Montpellier Edition (French city) * Montreal Canadiens Edition * Montreal in a box * Montcuq Edition (French city) * Morbihan Edition (French region) * Mormonopoly * Motownopoly * Mountaineering Edition (National Geographic) * MTG Edition * Muhammad Ali Collector's Edition * Mulhouse Edition (French city) * München Edition * Münster Edition * Muppets Collector's Edition * Mustang 40th Anniversary Collector's Edition * Mustang Edition * Mutt-opoly * My American Idol Edition * My Disney Villains Collector's Edition * My Fantasy Baseball Players Edition * My Little Pony Edition (Friendship is Magic) * My Little Pony Junior Edition (Friendship is Magic) * My Marvel Heroes Collector's Edition * My MLB Edition * My National Parks Edition * My NBA Edition * My NFL Edition * My NHL Edition N * N.C. Stateopoly (North Carolina State University) * Nancy Edition (French city) * Nantes Edition (French city) * Narnia Collector's Edition * NASCAR Edition * Nashville-opoly * National Geographic Mountaineering Edition * National Parks Edition * NBA Edition * Newcastle Gateshead Edition * New England Edition * New England Patriots Collector's Edition * New Orleans-opoly * New Orleans Saints Super Bowl XLIV Champions Collector's Edition * New York City Edition * New York Giants Superbowl XLII Champions Edition * New York in a Box * New York Jets Collector's Edition * New York Mets Collector's Edition * New York-opoly * New York Yankees 2009 World Series Champions Edition * New York Yankees Collector's Edition * New York Yankees Edition * New York Yankees: The Century's Team Edition * New Zealand Edition * NFL Official Limited Collector's Edition * NFL Gridiron Limited Edition * NFL-opoly * NHL Edition * NHL Original Six Edition * Niaga Islami Edition * Nice Edition (French city) * Nigeria Centenary Edition * Night Sky Edition * Nîmes Edition (French city) * Nintendo Collectors' Edition * Nord Edition (French region) * Nord - Pas de Calais Edition (French region) * Northampton Edition * North Carolinaopoly * North Shore-opoly * Nostalgic Edition * NRL Edition * NUFC Edition * Nummi Edition O * Oakland Raiders Edition * Oakham School Edition * Oberfplatz Edition * Oceanopoly * Office (The) Collector's Edition * Ohio State University Edition (USAopoly) * Oklahoma Centennial Edition * Old Navy Shop-opoly * Olly Murs * Olympic Games Edition * Omaha-opoly * One Direction Edition * Only Fools and Horses Edition (BBC TV program) * Onyx Edition * Orléans Edition (French city) * O.S.U.opoly (Ohio State University) (Late for the Sky) * Österreich (Austria) Edition * Osnabrück Edition * Ostsee Edition * Over the Hill-Opoly P * Packers Collector's Edition * Padeborn Edition * Paris Edition * Pas de Calais Edition (French region) * Pau Edition (French city) * Pays Basque Edition (French region) * Peanuts Edition (comics) * Pearl Edition * Pedigree Dog Lover's Edition * Penguin-opoly * Penn Stateopoly (Pennsylvania State University) * Périgord Edition (French region) * Perpignan Edition (French city) * Perth Edition * Peru Edition * Pet-Opoly * Petropolis * Peugeot Edition * Philadelphia Eagles Edition * Philadelphia-opoly * Phineas and Ferb Edition * Philippine Edition * Photo-opoly * Picardie Edition (French region) * Pirate-Opoly * Pirates of the Caribbean Collector's Edition * Pirates of the Caribbean Trilogy Edition * Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides Collector's Edition * Pittopoly (University of Pittsburgh) * Pittsburgh Penguins Collector's Edition * Pittsburgh Steelers Collector's Edition * Pittsburgh Steelers Super Bowl XL Champions Edition * Pittsburgh Steelers Super Bowl XLIII Champions Edition * Planes Junior Edition * Planet Earth Edition * Planetopoly (custom edition) * Poitou Edition (French region) * Pokemon Collector's Edition * Pokemon Kanto Edition * Polish Edition * Poodle-opoly * Pony-opoly * Portland-in-a-Box * Portland-opoly (Late for the Sky) * Portlandopoly (Junior Achievement Company) * Portlandopoly (CityOpoly) * Post Office-opoly: The Holiday Stamp Edition * Post Office-opoly: The Love Stamp Edition * Post Office-opoly: Wonders of America Stamp Edition * Powerpuff Girls Edition * Power Rangers 20th Anniversary Edition * Princess-Opoly * Provence Edition (French region) * Pug-opoly * Puerto Rico Edition * Purdueopoly (Purdue University) * Puteaux Edition (French city) * Puzz3D Edition Q * Québec-opoly * Queue (Communist Monopoly) * Quikopoly * Quimper Edition (French city) * QVC Edition R * Raleigh-opoly * Rasta-Mon-opoly (The Simpsons) (fictional) * Red Sox Collector’s Edition * Reading Edition (UK city) * Redditch 50th Anniversary Edition * Redskins Edition * Regina-Opoly * Relayopoly (American Cancer Society Relay for Life) * Reims Edition (French city) * Rennes Edition * Retro Game Edition * Revolution Edition - (aka the 75th Anniversary Edition) * RIM (Blackberry) 25th Anniversary Edition * RipperOpoly (Jack the Ripper) * Rodeo-opoly * Roosendal Edition * Rosenheim Edition * Rouen Edition (French city) * Rugby World Cup Edition * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Collector’s Edition * Russian Edition S * Sachsen Edition * Sacramento-opoly * St. Barth Edition * Saint Étienne Edition (French city) * Salt Lake City On Board * Salt Lake City Scene * Salt Lake City - The Game of Monogamy * Salt Lakeopoly * San Antonio-opoly * San Diego Edition * San Diegoopoly - A CityOpoly Game * San Francisco Edition * San Francisco Giants Collector's Edition * San Francisco In a Box * San Francisco-opoly * San Franciscopoly - A CityOpoly Game * San Francisco Scene * Santa Barbaraopoly (Santa Barbara, CA) * Santa Barbopoly (Santa Barbara, CA) * Santa Fe-opoly * Sacramento-opoly * Schleswig-Holstein Edition * Schnucksopoly (supermarket chain) * Scwarzward Edition * Schweinfurt Edition * Schroders Edition * Scooby Doo! Collector's Edition * Scotland Edition * Seattle Mariners Collector's Edition * Seattle-opoly * Seine-Saint-Denis Edition (French region) * Seinfeld Collector's Edition * Sephora Edition * Sesame Street 35th Anniversary Edition * Sète Edition (French city) * Sexopoly (adult oriented) * Shih Tzu-opoly * Shrek Collector's Edition * Shrek 2 Junior Edition * Simpsons Electronic Banking Edition * Simpsons Treehouse Of Horror Edition * Singapore Edition * Singapore: Then & Now Edition * Six Flags-opoly * Skylanders Edition * Slovene Edition * Smurfs Collector's Edition * Smurfs (film) Edition * Smurfs Junior Edition * Snap-on Opoly * Snowboarding Edition * Snowman-opoly * Sonderausgabe Edition * Sonic the Hedgehog Collector's Edition * Sooneropoly (University of Oklahoma) * Southampton Edition * South Park Collector's Edition * South Walton Edition * Space Edition * Space-Opoly (Late for the Sky) * Spaceopoly (Valen Brost Game Co.) * Spanish Language US Version * Spanish Square Edition (Blue) - Madrid * Spanish Square Edition (Red) - Barcelona * Spartanopoly * Spelmanopoly (Spelman College) * Spider-Man Edition * Spider-Man 3 Edition * Spongebob Squarepants Edition * Sporting Portugal Edição Futebol (Portugese edition) * St. Louis Cardinals World Series Edition * St. Louis-opoly * St. Louisopoly - A MetrOpoly Game * St. Louis Rams Champions Edition * St. Mawes Edition (UK) * Star Trek Continuum Edition * Star Trek Limited Edition (TOS: Original Series) * Star Trek Next Generation Edition * Star Trek Klingon Edition * Star Wars Classic Trilogy * Star Wars: The Clone Wars Edition * Star Wars Complete Saga Edition * Star Wars Episode I Collector's Edition * Star Wars Limited Collector's Edition * Star Wars (Simpsons) Edition (fictional) * State-opoly * State of Utah Edition * Steampunk Monopoly (Custom work) * Stitch-opoly * Stocktonopoly (Stockton, Missouri) * Strasbourg Edition (French city) * Street Fighter Collector's Edition * Stuttgart Edition * Surfing Edition * Super Add-ons (Expansion has stand-alone mode) * Superman Returns Collector's Edition * Supernatural Join the Hunt Edition (TV show) * Swindon Edition (UK city) * Sydney Edition * Sylt Edition * Sun-Maid Collector's Edition T * Taiwan Here & Now Edition * Target Edition * TCMP-Opoly (The Medical Center of Plano) * Team Great Britain Special Edition (2012 Olympics) * Techopoly (Georgia Institute of Technology) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Edition * Terpopoly (University of Maryland) * Texasopoly (University of Texas) * Texas Tech-opoly (Texas Tech University) * The Beatles Collector's Edition * The Chronicles of Narnia Collector's Edition * The Dog Artlist Collection Edition * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Edition * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Edition * The Mary Rose Edition * The National Trust Edition * The Nightmare Before Christmas Collector's Edition * The Office Collector's Edition * The Simpsons Edition * The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror Edition * The Smurfs Collector's Edition * The Smurfs (film) Edition * The Smurfs Junior Edition * The Three Stooges Collector's Edition * The Walking Dead Survival Edition * The Wizard of Oz Collector's Edition * The World Here & Now Edition * Thunderbirds Edition * Thüringen Edition * Times Square Edition * Timopoly (Tim Horton’s Coffee and Donuts, Canada) * Tireopoly 50th Year Edition * TMCP-opoly (The Medical Center of Plano) * Tool-opoly (Snap-on Tools) * Topeka-opoly * Toronto in a Box * Toronto Maple Leafs Edition * Totopoly * Toulon Edition (French City) * Toulouse Edition (French City) * Touraine Edition (French region) * Tours Edition (French City) * Toys "R" Us 50th Anniversary Deluxe Edition * Toys "R" Us Times Square Edition * Transformers Collector’s Edition * Tropical Tycoon (Includes DVD) * Troyes Edition (French city) * Trump Entertainment Resorts Collector's Edition * Tunisia Edition (Arabic) * Tunisia Edition (French) * Twilight Junior Edition U * U-Build Monopoly * UConnopoly (University of Connecticut) * UDubopoly (University of Washington) * U.K.opoly (University of Kentucky) * Ulm-Neu-Ulm Edition * Ultimate 007 James Bond Collector's Edition * Ultraman Edition * Union Pacific-opoly * Uniquely Singapore Edition * University Of Kansas Edition * University Of Leeds Edition * U.S.A. Greatest Cities Edition * UPS First Edition * U.S. Air Force Edition * U.S. Army Edition * U.S.C.opoly Edition (University of Southern California) * U.S. Coast Guard Edition * U.S.M.C. Edition * U.S. Navy Edition * U.S. Space Program Edition * Utah Edition * UVAopoly (University of Virginia) V * V8 Supercars Charity Edition * Valenciennes Edition (French city) * Vallo Opoly (University of Montevallo) * Van Dam tot Dom (Dutch) * Vancouver Island Opoly * Vendée Edition (French region) * Vermeeropoly * Versailles Edition (French city) * Victorian Charity Edition * View from The Shard, The * Vikings Collector's Edition (Minnesota Vikings NFL) * Villains Collector's Edition * Vintage Book Edition * Vintage Wood Book Edition * VA Techopoly (Virginia Tech) * Virginia Techoploy (Virginia Polytechnic Institute and State University) * Virgin Money Edition * Visit South Walton Edition * VMK Themed * Volkswagen Collector's Edition * Volopoly (University of Tennessee) W * W.R. Berkley Corporation 40th Anniversary Edition * W.V.U.-opoly (West Virginia University) * Waffle-opoly (Waffle House Restaurants) * Wales-Cymru Edition * Walking Dead Survival Edition * Warren-opoly * War-Opoly * Washington in-a-box (Washington, DC) * Washington-opoly (Washington, DC) * Wazzuopoly (Washington State University) * Whoville-oploy * West Coast Eagles Charity Edition * Westie-opoly * Westonopoly * Weymouth & Portland Edition * Wheels-opoly * Whitetail Deer Edition * Whitetail-opoly * Whoville-opoly * Wild Animalopoly * Wild Turkeyopoly * Wine-opoly * Wisconsin-opoly (University of Wisconsin) * Wismar Edition * Wichita-opoly (Wichita, Kansas) * Wolfsburg Edition * Woot!opoly * Worcester Edition (UK city) * World Cup Edition * World Football Stars Edition * World of Warcraft Edition * World War II Edition * WWE Edition * Wyland Underwater World Edition X * X-Men Collector's Edition * XXXopoly (adult-oriented) Y * Yankee Candle-opoly 40th Anniversary Edition * Yellow Submarine (The Beatles) Edition * Tail opoly * York Edition (UK city) * Yorkie-opoly * Yorkshire Edition (UK city) * YSopoly (Yellow Springs, Ohio) Z * zAPPed Edition * Zappos.com Collector's Edition * Zelda Edition * Zombie-opoly * Zoo-opoly Links and References Official Rules How to Play - wikiHow BoardGameGeek Review Monopoly Wikia Category:Tabletop Category:Dice Category:1930s board games